1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupling, and more particularly to a coupling for securing a handlebar to a bicycle frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,342 to Chi, filed Mar. 15, 1990, entitled "COUPLING FOR SECURING A HANDLEBAR TO A BICYCLE FRAME". The coupling is located on the upper portion of the headset of the bicycle. Generally, a sealing ring is disposed between the frame fork 14 and the bowl 18.
The present invention has arisen to provide a coupling having a novel gasket provided therein.